


Those Things on your Chest

by Jetti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is thrown off by a certain surprise when he catches America shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things on your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've watched Hetalia or read any fics, so I hope this is in character enough for the fandom. I finished this after writing most of it a while back.

England was approaching Americaʼs house for his scheduled visit just like any other time in the past. The only difference was that as of late, around two months prior, he and the American had become more than mere friends and allies. Apparently, they had been rather obvious in their affections and the true meaning of it--except to each other--that no one was surprised by the announcement. Some people even looked relieved. Even so, the word ʻloverʼ when referring to America still caused the Britʼs stomach to flip flop.

America had extended an invitation for Englandʼs presence at one oʼclock in the afternoon of that day, and England, always the gentleman, made sure he would be there right on the dot. He rapped his knuckles on the wood of the front door and waited patiently, suitcase by his side. America did ask him to stay a few nights, after all. Standing outside for approximately two minutes, he knocked again, more insistently. When five minutes passed, England decided that his current status with the man and role in raising him allowed himself access into the house.

“America,” he called, hoping for a response. What could have prevented the other from answering the door? None of the lights appeared to be on in the house--the afternoon sunlight enough to illuminate the foyer--so England concluded the git must have overslept. Making his way to the upstairs bedroom and dropping his things off in the guest room, the island nation discovered his theory was indeed correct. From his position at the now open doorway, England could see America facedown on his pillow, nearly all of his body covered by the blanket, only letting his head to show.

‘Why am I not surprised?ʼ England thought to himself. He proceeded to walk over to the bed and grab a handful of the blanket. The scene was nostalgic in a way. It brought back memories of earlier times, when America was only a small colony and didnʼt want to get out of bed.

“Itʼs rude to keep a guest waiting. Havenʼt I taught you anything?” With that, England pulled the blanket away, exposing the American to the cooler temperature of the room. He stopped to look at the otherʼs bare back, not having previously known he slept shirtless. Unfortunately for the older man, the nation didnʼt budge in the slightest. Frustrated, England nudged the other in the side.

“It is one in the bleeding afternoon. Get up, you lazy prat.” Being a couple did not necessarily change their personalities or mannerisms.

￼America made some grumbling noises, awake at this point, but not opening his eyes. Before he could bury his face into the pillow further, England pushed him onto his back, his hope to get the other to be fully awoken by the sunlight. Although successful, he did not have much time to relish in his accomplishment when he was faced with a very unsuspecting surprise.

“What the bloody hell is that?!” England all but shouted. His eyes were fixated on Americaʼs nipples; both had metal bars going through them.

“Why do you have to be so loud?” America wondered, covering his eyes with right his arm. England would have thought the otherʼs question to be ironic if not for the shock of his new finding throwing him off his usual mental processes.

“Answer my question and I think youʼll have your answer,” England said evenly, doing his best to have the shock wear off more quickly. “What are those things . . . on your chest?”

“Hm?” He yawned loudly before moving his arm away, opening his eyes. Blinking a few times, America sat up on his forearms and looked down. “Oh, you mean these? I got my nipples pierced last year. Awesome, right?”

He turned his attention toward England with his usual grin, as if everything was normal, which wasnʼt at all the case. In Englandʼs opinion, anyway. The Brit fumbled for words. “Just what- Why?”

Putting Texas on to see the other more clearly, America laughed at his boyfriendʼs confuse-stricken visage. “I thought they looked cool, so I got them done. Itʼs as simple as that, so before you say it, donʼt give me that rebellious or sexual deviancy bullshit.”

England silently watched his lover get up out of bed, unable to think of what else to say. America pulled a black and gray horizontally striped t-shirt on and began removing his sleep pants. England looked away, deciding that he would be the decent one. He heard a zipper and the otherʼs footsteps approaching him on the wood paneled floor. Americaʼs arms wrapped around him in a hug from behind.

“Talk to me. Do you have that much of a problem with them?” he asked.

England had to think for a moment to get his thoughts in proper order. “Itʼs not that. I was surprised more than anything. Iʼve never really heard or seen such a thing, so my reaction is understandable,” he justified. “Why would anyone want to harm themselves like that? Whatʼs the point of it all?”

“Well, theyʼre a form of self-expression and make me unique. They also cause the area to be much more sensitive to touch than they would have normally been

￼without the piercings. The reason youʼre first seeing mine now is because I had them done about early September, a time where I wouldnʼt be going around shirtless.

“Besides, you and I are only up to hugging, kissing, and handholding; it would probably make you uncomfortable if I suddenly stripped off my shirt, you know? And with my normal layers of clothes because of the cold weather, you werenʼt able to feel them when we did hug. Now that itʼs springtime, you can. Go ahead, feel,” America insisted, turning his boyfriend around and putting his hand on his chest. England could very well feel the straight barbell-style nipple rings through the thin shirt.

America dropped his own hand to leave Englandʼs there to remain. “What do you think?”

To be honest, England was perplexed. Using his fingertips, he felt that foreign object on both sides. Besides taking notice of the strange feeling, he absently thought Americaʼs casual clothing made him look much younger compared to his still somewhat lax work clothes. Dazed a bit, it took him a moment to realize Americaʼs nipple was hard and that he was absentmindedly playing with it. Quick as lightning, he took his hand back, his cheeks feeling warm from a telltale blush.

“It will take some getting used to.” He paused for a beat. “But I donʼt think it makes you any less attractive,” he finally admitted, avoiding eager blue eyes.

“Awesome!” America yelled, pulling the other into a tight hug. “Iʼm so happy! I would have let ʻem close up if you didnʼt like them, but youʼre giving it a chance. Thank you!”

He expanded on his thank you with a kiss on the lips, holding Englandʼs hands in his. The kiss broke naturally.

“Oh, and sorry for oversleeping. I was up late at the office and forgot to set my alarm,” America explained simply. “You want something to eat? Iʼm starving.”

“A spot of tea and crumpets would be lovely.”

“You got it,” the younger one assured with his one hundred-watt smile and jogged downstairs. Ever since they started dating, the two made sure their respective houses had food the other enjoyed, in case they visited or stayed the night.

England sighed, alone now, and sat down on the unmade bed. He reflected for a moment to the extent of their relationship and what those little piercings could possibly do. It was not as if England had been with anyone who possessed piercings in such an intimate place before. How would that change things? Did America gain or lose sensation due to the piercings? When the time came, was England to be immensely delicate with the area or act as if he would normally? Or maybe it did hurt and America liked it that way. . .

￼He needed to stop this direction of thinking. England shook his head, as if the thoughts would disperse by the action, and coughed awkwardly to himself, cheeks burning and heart beating faster in his chest. Now, now, there was no reason to think of his lover in such a sexual way just yet. Although their romantic feelings for each other were strong, there was no reason to go barreling through major milestones in the relationship because of a new curiosity of the unknown and unfamiliar. Taking things slow as anticipated was the responsible thing to do, the proper thing.

England nodded to himself, confirming his rationality, and went to join America in the kitchen.

The two had a smashing day together. They chatted over a lunch of tea, coffee, crumpets, and sandwiches, very happy and comfortable in each other’s company. This was followed by a trip around town, window-shopping and browsing through stores, and a stroll in the park. To anyone’s eye, it was an outing between friends. It was not as if they couldn’t act affectionately outside of the house, but England insisted upon it, not wanting to draw the attention of passersby because they were both men. Their type of relationship was not exactly acceptable in all part of the world just yet, the other would reason. America had whined a bit, but chose to be good and comply with Englandʼs request.

America and England returned to the formerʼs house and cuddled on the couch, watching whatever television program that happened to be on. The taller nationʼs grumbling stomach indicated it was time for dinner and he called a local Chinese restaurant--asking for Englandʼs preferences first, of course--and made it for delivery. Returning to the sofa, America collapsed on it unceremoniously, laughing at Englandʼs annoyed reaction.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” he insisted, pulling England on top of him.

England shifted himself until he was comfortably seated on top of the other man. His expression softened and he leaned down to meet America’s lips. They kissed, each touching the other’s cheek, hair, and neck. America ran his fingers down England’s back gently. England, while cradling the back of America’s neck, ran his other hand experimentally down and up his chest and stomach. Now that he was aware of America’s body piercings, it was difficult to ignore their presence, his fingers detecting those bits of metal underneath America’s shirt. He could feel America take a sharp intake of breath when he did so. 

‘Is this pleasurable for him?’ England thought to himself, his cheeks burning an extra hot intensity. His inner musings would go unanswered, however, because they were interrupted by the doorbell.

They broke the kiss.

America let out a satisfied sigh. “That must be the Chinese. Get yourself a drink and I’ll be right back.” He hopped up, adjusting him pants, and headed toward the front door, wallet in hand. 

England gave himself a moment to straighten his clothes and cool down. 

* * *

After dinner, America suggested they change into their sleep clothes, relax, and watch something on TV. There was a lot of television surfing to be had until they decided on a nature show on National Geographic. 

Lounging on the couch together, England waited until commercial to speak up on the subject he couldn’t quite clear from his mind.

“About what you said earlier today, regarding your piercings,” he began, “what did you mean by sensitivity?”

American laughed. “Well, it’s the obvious: increased sexual response.” America took a breath. “Unlike what you may think, I actually did my research before committing to having them done. There is a chance of losing sensitivity, so I’d guess it’s a gamble for some people, since you wouldn’t know until afterwards, but that didn’t deter me one bit. And it turns out a got increased feeling, so that really worked out for me. Are you interested with trying them out?”

England knew that under America’s confident and carefree smile, he would never pressure England into doing anything he was not comfortable with.

“Sure, why not? But let’s warm up first, shall we?” 

Ignoring the television program, the two started kissing and holding each other. After what England felt was an appropriate amount of time, he let his fingers take hold on the bottom of America’s shirt and pull it up and over his head. America smiled, folding his arms behind his head, showing off his chest. His nipples were hard and displaying his piercings proudly.

“You ready?” he asked.

England met America’s eyes and gave him a nod. 

He first bent down to get a better look, interested in how the lamp’s light reflected off the metal jewelry. 

“Does this hurt at all?” England questioned, touching and shifting the jewelry carefully from one side to the other.

“Not at all. They’re fully healed and can handle being played with. I’ll let you know if you’re too rough.” 

He used his pointer finger and thumb to capture America’s right nipple, kneading it gently. England watch in fascination as the nipple bar shifted under his ministrations. America made a pleased sighing sound, as soft as it was. England tried the same motion with the other nipple. 

“That feels really nice,” America claimed, allowing his eyelids to drop closed. 

England smiled and continued, keeping it light as to not hurt America. After some time, England leaned forward and caught America in a kiss as he played with America’s nipples. It soon became increasingly passionate to the point where England pulled back, now allowing America to follow, with a teasing grin on his face. 

England felt so confident now that he dipped downward and took America’s nipple into his mouth. America let out a sudden gasp, surprised by the new sensation. 

“Oh, England, that’s amazing! How are you doing that?” America came out with between gasps and moans.

England had had sex before and done all kinds of things, but this was definitely something new. He wrapped his mouth over the nipple and sucked, then toyed around with the jewelry using his tongue. He went back and forth with this actions and trying other ways to work the flesh. At the same time, he brought his hand up to stimulate the other nipple.

“No, it’s too much, England! I can’t, I can’t, ahhhhh!”

England was amazed to feel America’s body arch and strain while his mouth and hands were on him. He pulled back to see America look completely wrecked, with a telling darkened on the front of his jeans. 

“Did you just . . .” England trailed off, still in a somewhat state of disbelief. He had never been able to get a previous partner off without some stimulation to the area. 

“You bet I did,” America answered, still catching his breath. “My god, these piercings were a great investment, don’t you think?” 

“I’d say so.”

“Now let me take care of you!” America shouted, pulling England to the couch.

THE END


End file.
